


Worth it

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, phanfic, sick! Dan, sick! phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt. Sick! Dan, Sick! Phil, just pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr page

_“Colds are just the worst,”_  Dan Howell thinks, sulking by himself in his bedroom,  _“I guess we never actually value functioning noses and taste buds until they’re gone_ ”, he sniffles, groaning with the urge to sneeze yet again. “ _No, please, not again_ ,” he moans. Saying he’s feeling crappy would be an understatement at that point. Damn life for making him stand in the rain long enough to catch yet another bug!

Laying down is the worst part. The congestion is just too much and he needs to sit up if he wants to breathe. He angrily gets up and grabs his laptop, deciding that if he’s gonna be miserable for the next week, he at least needs to get some entertainment! Choosing a movie, he props himself up with his pillows so he can sort of breathe and presses play, holding a tissue to his nose in preparation.

When the first sounds of the movie begin he’s attacked by someone, jumping on the bed and almost on top of him.

“JESUS FUCKING – PHIL!” Dan could literally feel himself flailing, almost throwing his laptop in the air, “OH MY GOD, what the hell are you doing?”

“I came here to cheer you up,” Phil answered, bouncing up to sit down cross-legged in front of his boyfriend, “Is it working?”

“Well, if you wanted to check if I don’t have a heart condition, then yes,” Dan half-complained, but there was no actual heat in his words.

“Oh, are you watching a film?” Phil asked, curiously peering over to his laptop, “Why didn’t you tell me? We could watch it together!”

“Do you want to catch the plague?” He asked, sneezing into his tissue and proving his point.

“No,” he answered, simply. He seemed to think for a moment and started to get up, “well, if you don’t want me to join you, I’ll just head back to the lounge and watch something by myself”

“N-no, it’s not that I don’t want you here, I don’t want to make you sick!” Dan backtracked. The idea of Phil’s company was starting to sound great in his head and he felt the disappointment taking over.

“I don’t know, maybe I should just go,” Phil said, getting up to leave.

He sneaked a glance at Dan as he left the room and the boy looked miserable, bundled up in his red jumper and looking down to his lap. The disappointment was so prominent that Phil couldn’t help but smile to himself, leaving the room to get them some snacks and surprise Dan by coming back.

Resigning himself to the idea that Phil for once actually listened to him, Dan sighed and re-started the movie. He wasn’t sad before Phil came into the room, but now he kinda wanted his boyfriend to cuddle him while he watched the movie. Well, he was too proud to ask now, so there goes that idea.

It wasn’t long until Phil came back, arms loaded with sweets and two mugs of tea. He didn’t say anything, just plopped down next to Dan with the biggest smile. The sick boy couldn’t help but grin himself, his heart feeling suddenly warmer, knowing that Phil came back to stay with him after all.

Phil came closer, putting his arms around his boyfriend and holding him close. He felt a bit warm and Phil frowned for a minute, touching his forehead tenderly. He may spike a fever later, Phil thought to himself, hugging him closer. Dan let out a comfortable little moan, feeling a million times better just by having Phil there.

“You know you’re gonna get really sick because of this, don’t you? You can’t blame me when you get sick,” Dan warned half-heartedly.

“Totally worth it,” Phil answered, giving his cute boyfriend a peck on the lips.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long until Dan’s words became a reality. One morning, he woke up to Phil’s loud sneezing and smiled to himself, remembering their conversation from the other day.

“Shut up,” Phil complained, “not a word!”

“Hey, I’m not saying anything!” The humor was very clear, though.

“I hate being sick! I feel rubbish!” Phil complained, crossing his arms and sitting up against the headboard of their bed.

“Well, I did warn you!” Dan laughed, getting up and sitting down next to Phil.

“Dan!” He whined.

Instead of answering, Dan put his arms around Phil and brought him closer, cuddling him to his chest. Phil made a contented little noise and snuffled closer.

“Hmmm, you’re so warm,” he said, satisfied, “like my own personal heating pad.”

“Shut up,” Dan mocked, affectionately, “I’m just repaying the favor. You better enjoy the hell out of that cuddle, Phil Lester!” The blue-eyed boy smiled, looking up at his boyfriend, still sick himself, “So, do you still think it was worth it, the other day?”

Phil didn’t answer. Instead he just inched himself up a bit taller in Dan’s embrace and turned around,  kissing him on the lips, lazily. He pulled away smiling:

“Definitely!”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out pretty cute for something I wrote in half an hour! YEAAHH B) Let me know if you liked it ;)


End file.
